Among the various treatments of water with a view to softening it, different methods and apparatus are known, employing a bipermutation of ions on ion exchanger polymers. Treatments are also known, in which there are added to the water to be treated chemical reagents such as lime or soda. In both cases, these techniques employ outside chemical reagents. The use of the latter involves, on the one hand, a substantial modification of the quality of the water and, on the other hand, a regular maintenance and supply of consumable products generating high exploitation costs.
Furthermore, different water treatment techniques exist which employ magnetic fields or electric fields. These different known methods have a "delaying" action on the phenomena of scale deposit, provoking the germination of the calcium carbonate within the water and/or intervening on the speed of growth of these germs. The drawback of these water treatment techniques is that they do not provoke crystallization and immediate precipitation of the calcium carbonate contained in the water to be treated.